The new evil
by kagome3112
Summary: the smoke rose up, filling the air with a sour stence..
1. Prolouge

The Evil Has Returned by:kagome3112 Chapter 1.  
HOOP---there it is! HOOP---there it is! HOOP---there it is! let's go team, lets go.  
  
Kagome Higurashi laughed and clapped her hands. "Let's do it again" she called to her two friends Sango and Eri, who had taken off running. The three cheerleader's stopped in the middle of the empty student parking lot of Tokyo high, a few feet away from Eri's snow covered car. Sango tossed a wet snow ball at Eri, laughing. But Eri dunked and the snowball exploded against the car's trunk with a 'thud'. Putting their arms around each others shoulders, the repeated the cheer they'd been practicing in the gym.  
  
HOOP---there it is! HOOP---there it is! HOOP---there it is! let's go team, lets go.  
  
Eri pulled free and did a perfect cartwheel, her red wool scarf flying up behind her. "Show off" cried Sango as she picked up another snowball and launched it at Eri. 'I have such good freind's thought Kagome. 'My life is so perfect, but yet it's so uncompleted. I refuse to just forget about Inuyasha, no matter what they say. Besides how do you just forget someone you love...' Just then her short daydream was interrupted with a wet snowball to the face. Sango and Eri busted out laughing. "Hey... that's not fair..."I cried picking up another snowball and throwing it back at Sango, then another at Eri. "Sorry Gome... hey what were ya thinking bout' ?" asked Sango "The usual" "Gome, we've been through this..." "Sango I know,I'm sorry, it's just...I love him it's not that easy to just forget, ya know. "Shhh, gome, it's all right. Inuyasha was stupid for what he did. If he couldn't see how much he loved you then he really is blind. But that's enough about him let's go get something to eat before we starvvvvvvvvveeee....hey that wasn't fair...."yelled Sango with a mouth full of snow, that Eri had thrown at her during Sango and my conversation...I let out a small laugh trying to get Inuyasha off my mind... "Ok let's go" I said picking up a snowball, not even being noticed by either of the two girls... "Ok gomaaa" I slammed the snowball right in Sango's face. "Run Gome" screamed Eri as she burst into laughter following me to the car. "Kagome you wait I'll get you back yelled Sango struggling to keep up with us... "So what are we up for"I asked. "Huh" they both said at the same time "To eat ..."I repeated "Umm, what bout a burger?" suggested Sango. "Ok..i'm up for that"I said in a regular voice "Me too" exclaimed Eri..  
  
We arrived at the burger shack bout 15 minuets later. we all three got out of the car...laughing at earlier jokes that Sango had entertained us with...I started to push open the door when I ran smack dab into someone... "Oh excuse me sir I'm terribly sorry....Inuaysha? what are you doing here? I asked wide eyed blushing at my sudden encounter with the man I loved but was disregard by for someone else... "I was board...I guess..." he replied. "Oh." "Ahem, Um Gome we'll go find a seat while you two talk..."said Sango draggin' Eri away inside to find a seat. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" "I guess so..." I said rubbing my hands together trying not to meet his golden eyes. "Umm, you wanna go for a little walk?"he asked "Uhhh, I guess we could, if it's not to much trouble that is." I replied blushing "It's no trouble, let's go toward the park"he said wrapping his arm around me to help keep me warm. I flinched at his sudden touch and remembered the sudden event's that had played out when he told me he loved someone else. "Umm, Inuyasha?"I said pushing his hand off my shoulder "What's wrong Gome?"he asked " We shouldn't even be here right now...what happend to Kikyo, I thought... "No we weren't meant to be..it took me forever to relize that...I love you Kagome..the whole time I was with Kikyo all I could do was think about you..." he said eyes hitting the ground. "So you mean you got board with her and now you crawling back to me?" I asked suddenly serious. "No I didn't just come crawling back to you, I missed you Kagome, I really did." "Inuyasha you hurt me...first you told me you loved me and wanted to be with me forever and ever, then you say we weren't meant to be that you loved someone else, now your coming back to me...this doesn't make any since...Inuyasha. I'm not some game where you win or lose, I am a person either you love me or you don't, you want to be with me or you don't I need to know Inuyasha, no games this time." I said tears ruuning down my cheeks... 'Kagome'....were his last words before our lips met and he pulled me into a deep passinate kiss.  
  
**************~!~************** Well that's chapter lat me know what yall think. flames or praises whatever it doesnt matter. kagome3112@hotmail.com 


	2. chapter 1

The Evil Has Returned by: kagome3112 Prologue: back from the dead... *Based off a book I've read b-4.hee hee*  
The smoke rose up, filling' the air with a sour stench. Kagome gasped as the sickening odor swept over her. She grabbed on to Sango and whirled up. The ice blistered and burned. The smoke spewed up thicker, faster, swirling up over the shivering tree's, toward the darkened sky.  
  
"What have we done?" kagome cried clinging' to Sango. "The evil..." Sango wailed "We've brought it back to life, we've unleased it...  
  
********~!~********  
  
What have they done? will they survive this evil and better yet where is Inuyasha? what happens when evil succeeds and good is swallowed into darkness...what will happen to Kagome and her freinds...what is this evil? will they survive it or will they be pulled into the black evil hole like everyone else has...read and you'll find out...hee hee. ~kagome3112@hotmail.com -------------------------------------- *reminder *I based this off a book I have read, but I cant rember what it was called...i'm slow.lol. 


End file.
